One night stand
by littletripper25
Summary: Jamie was in town sorting out her father's will. To get through the grief she starts having one night stands and one look at Daryl Dixon and she knows who her next target is.Who knew this one night stand would change her life completely. ONE SHOT. SMUT.


I threw my beer down and leaned back in my chair. I had been at this bar for two hours and have been hit on and whistled at so much that I lost count. I do know that it started at beer number four. That was six beers ago. I think.

"Another?" the bartender asked nodding towards my empty bottle.

"Keep them coming" I said and gave him a big smile when he put a fresh one down.

""Would you like me to stop you at a certain price or just let you keep going?" he asked leaning towards me.

"Just keep them coming. Don't worry I got the money" I said. I turned around and started looking at all the other bar customers while drinking my beer, really I was trying to decide which one I was going to take home. A few men playing pool looked promising but I quickly shut it down when they started making obnoxious moves toward a waitress walking by. I mean just because we were at a bar doesn't give you the right to be a total jackass. And besides Dales was a better bar than some of the other ones in town. The owner whose name was Dale made sure he kept his place clean and always had amazing food to serve. He also kept the kitchen open all night. I was thankful it was down the street because this is where I've been getting my food for the past week. Going through a will could really suck.

I turned to look at the gambling section and surveyed the men there. Pretty slim pickings. In a last attempt I turned towards the dart boards and saw the perfect man. Tall yet not to tall, broad shoulders, not completely shit faced which helped a lot, and perfect aim. Hmm maybe he could use that aim somewhere else. A sly grin made its way on my face as I put my beer down.

"Hey Dale get me two shots." I said pulling out a fifty. That should cover my tab and leave a generous tip for him.

""Who's the other one for darling?" he asked collecting the money.

"Someone" and gave him a wink. Dale just nodded and turned away. I turned back towards the man and nearly purred at the sight of him pulling the darts out of the board. I adjusted my shirt so the girls showed a little more. They weren't big but alright. I caught most men staring at them. Taking a deep breath I put my most flirtatious face on, i grabbed my drinks and started to walk over. To say I had done this a few times was an understatement. One night stands wasn't something I had done a lot but this week was the first I had indulged in this particular sin multiple times.

As I neared the man I felt my mouth go a little dry at how big his arms looked and how tall he was. I put the shots down and leaned over the small table. I lightly tapped him on his shoulder and as he turned I almost lost my game at how blue his eyes were. So blue.

"what?" he said with the typical southern drawl that ruled these parts.

"How's your night going?" my eyelashes fluttering a bit.

"Why?" he asked his eyebrows drawn together.

"Just curious. You seem lonely over here so I figured I'd come keep you company."

The man just gave me a look that made it seem like I was crazy before turning back and throwing the darts. Normally that would have been the end of it but I wanted this man. Like really wanted him.

"Want a shot?" I asked sliding the shot of whisky over.

He looked over at me looked down at the shot took it and after taking it slammed it down. I quickly followed suit. After the burning aftertaste left I smiled at him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

It took him a bit but said it was Daryl.

"I'm Jamie" I said giving him a flirty smile. Daryl just grunted back and started throwing the darts again. Well well I guess he's playing hard to get I thought before adjusting my shirt and walking over.

"So Daryl are you having a boring night?" I asked.

"what the hell you want girl?" he asked turning towards me.

I sighed i looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"I wanna buy you another shot." I said before turning around and walking towards the bar.

. . .

My plan worked. Four shots later and Daryl and I were on our way out of the bar together. I was eager to get him back to my hotel. As we staggered down the street I couldn't help but get more excited. I wanted this man. Badly.

My hotel door wasn't even open before I attacked Daryl. Our kissing didn't start out slow it was hot and hard from the beginning. I finally got the door open and we rushed inside. Daryl kicked the door shut and it wasn't long till I was on the bed. His lips crashed down on mine and a moan escaped me when the rest of his body followed. I automatically started grabbing at Daryl's shirt trying to pull it off and was surprised when he grabbed my hands and pinned them beside my head I was about to ask why but stopped at he pressed his hips down and a shock of pleasure went through me. I moaned and pushed back the friction from our jeans hitting me at the perfect spot.

Daryl released my hands and grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off quickly reaching behind me and unhooking my bra. The moment my breasts were free he reached forward and grabbed them his rough thumbs brushing over my nipples. My back arched and I pushed myself into his hands and then his mouth was there sucking hard making me moan and throw my head back. His hands traveled down my ribs and when met with my pants he moved them forward and started unbuckling my belt then unbuttoning my pants. I laid back down as he stood up and pulled my shoes off then my pants and panties at the same time. I gave him a drunk smile as he started getting naked. It was the best strip I had seen. As his shirt came off I couldn't help but press my thighs together. God the man was beautiful. As he stood there in just his ripped jeans and work boots I felt my mouth go dry and moisture pool between my legs.

Next his pants came off and all my attention left his toned chest and locked onto his dick as it strained forward. While he wasn't huge he was thick. The thickest I've had. My hand moved forward of it own accord and I wrapped it around him humming at how heavy he was. I pumped him twice before he grabbed my hand and flipped me over onto my stomach. He pushed my head and arms down so my ass went up and my pussy spread open. He lined himself up before pounding into me. I flew forward a bit a moan escaping me as the feeling of being filled hit me.

"Oh god" I said and pushed back making him go deeper. It took a little for me to adjust but once I did I started moving against him causing him to grunt and pull back before slamming into me again. Daryl started a steady rhythm and I started moving with me. My hand moved down and started to touch my clit but before I could reach it he grabbed it and pinned it above my head and with both my hands pinned he leaned over me pushing me more into the bed and started going harder slamming his hips into me. I cried out as I could feel myself getting tighter. I wanted to touch myself.

"Daryl please" I said and tugged on my hands.

"Nah girl. This is how you're going to cum. Feel that?" he said as he changed his angle and started hitting me in a different spot. "Yeah that's all me. Picked me up in the bar like some bar slut"

A moan escaped me my body responding to his dirty talk.

"Oh god" I said as he started going faster and harder. His breathing started getting faster and shorter I could tell he was close and so was I. Right when I was about to snap his fingers started playing with my clit and that set me off.

"Shit!" I yelled. At that his hips snapped forward hard and we both fell forward as I felt him emptying inside me. I was still twitching when he pulled out. He rolled over and we both laid there panting. I moved onto my back and looked over at him and saw that he had fallen asleep.

"Seriously?" I said and got up putting on my robe. I crossed my arms and looked down at him. I've never had a man sleep over after a one night stand they normally just left right after sex.

"What the hell do I do now?" I mumbled biting my thumb nail. I grabbed a sheet and threw it over him before getting dressed and leaving. I was still a bit drunk so I walked towards the McDonald's and got 6 cheeseburgers two sodas and a large fry. As I entered my room Daryl was still passed out snoring lightly. I rolled my eyes and after putting the food down I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it causing him to jump up with a pissed off look on his face.

"The fuck?" he said.

"You make a habit of falling asleep after you Fuck a girl?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Fuck off." he said as he got up and started getting dressed. I crawled back on my bed and watched him. While I was a bit insulted that he fell asleep so fast I still couldn't get over how hot he was.

"Why the hell you staring?" he asked as he sat down and pulled on his shoes.

"Because I find you extremely attractive and I like watching you." I said and smiled when his face turned beat red.

"Whatever." he said and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey wait!" I called and when he turned I pointed towards the McDonald's bag "wanna stay and eat?" I asked.

. . .

 **2 hours later.**

"This was fun" I said as I leaned against the doorway. Daryl had stayed and are and we got to talking some but now he was leaving.

"Yeah" he said as he started biting his thumb.

"I guess I'll see you around?" I said and he nodded before walking off. After shutting the door I pulled my shirt and pants off and crawled into bed that now smelled like sex and Daryl.

. . .

 **2 months later**

"Shit Shit Shit" I said as I stared at the stick that now had a little pink cross on it.

. . .

 **Just a small one-shot so I could practice writing smut. What do you think? Let me know!**


End file.
